


We Can Try

by tcdfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, F/F, girls who like girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Months ago, Ursula realised she also likes girls. What happens when she tells her best friend that she likes her and wants to be her girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Try

**Author's Note:**

> Sea Devil Week 2
> 
> Prompt: Best Friends turned Lovers

Ursula: I like you.

Cruella: I like you too.

Ursula: No, I mean I like you romantically. Like girlfriends in a relationship.

Cruella: Wow, well we could--

Ursula: I know this is weird. Really weird and probably I don't truly understand my feelings but hear me out.  
I know you have always been a bisexual and I realise that I also am just a few months ago. Maybe you are the only girl that I know who is into girls. I have a girl crush at work but as always I never really told anyone in person if I like them. More so now that it's a girl because of homophobia.

Cruella: I know. Homophobia sucks.

Ursula: So yeah, maybe you are my only option and maybe this is all there is. But I also believe you are an amazing person. You are kind, smart, funny, and we like the same things. Well not everything but a lot. I also think you're hot. Especially your ass. Wow, I can't believe I just said that out loud.

Cruella: It is okay. You don't have to be ashamed. But wow, you think I have a nice ass, huh?

Ursula blushed but was also ashamed.

Cruella: No, I'm so sorry, darling. I know this is difficult and awkward for you and I shouldn't be taunting you like this.

Ursula: It's okay. You can say whatever you want.

Cruella: Again, I'm sorry. I am just surprised because I was also thinking the same thing and you also think the same way as I am.

Ursula: So you mean...like...

Cruella: Yes, I like you too in a romantic girlfriend kind of way. 

Ursula: You do?

Cruella: Yes. 

They smiled at each other for a moment that felt forever.

Cruella: I was actually happy when you told me you like girls too. I immediately thought maybe we can be together. We can try. I didn't say anything because I know you need to take your own time and it might just confuse you or force you if I told you before. I mean, we have been best friends since high school. I think we'll be good together. We can try and see for ourselves.

Ursula: Yes, we can. And thank you for letting me be with myself first. Tho I have been thinking about you and about us. It's only now that I had the courage to actually tell you how I feel. I may still be confused, you know?

Cruella: I may be confused too. I don't know if we really like each other as friends or lovers but we can figure that out together, right, darling?

Ursula: Yes, darling.


End file.
